Changing
by Bloodlust Night
Summary: Trunks and Marron had some issues...And their fight almost got physical. Luckly, a dark haired warrior saves the day! But can he still save Marron from her depression? Chapter 6 up.
1. School

The golden hair girl sat at her computer, typing away at what looked like a school assignment. Her father, a short man with a ruffled black hair stepped in, smiling.   
"Honey, time for bed.." He said softly, a content smile on his face. Marron managed to drag her slanted light blue eyes away from the computer screen, still typing.   
"Okay papa, I'll go to bed right after I'm done with my essay, I only have half a page left.."  
"Okay baby, I'm going to bed, I love you, sweet dreams.."   
"Love you too, papa, Night night" She said and went back to her computer after her dad shut the door. She worked for a couple minutes longer and streched cat-like back into the chair. She cracked her neck and knuckles and got up, printing the document and getting up. She turned off her moniter and collapsed on her bed, laying there for a second and then got into a more comfortable position. She turned off the light with one of her long legs and buried her head into the pillow, falling asleep to get enough rest for the first day of school.  
  
She was running, why was she running? Thoughts raced though her mind as she just kept speeding forward, looking behind her every now and then. Sharp branches and sticks sliced into her ivory skin, blood trickling down her face, someones calling her now, How do they know my name??? Marron...Marron....  
  
"Marron! Wake up this instant!!" A feminine voice rang in her ears. She shot up in her bed, blonde hair frizzed out in all directions, she fell off of her bed, sheets and blankets tumbling after her. Her head poked up in the blankets, arms flailing around franticly trying to get them off. She managed to get them off and jumped up, running a hand through her hair and placing the other on her hip.  
"I'm okay..." She said loudly, "Really, I am..." Her mother chuckled lightly.  
"I'm sure you are, hun, its 7:00, you have 45 minutes before the first bell rings.." She said and left the room. Marron sighed, slipping in an outfit she picked out last night. It was a jean skirt going 2 inches past her knees, a plain white shirt covered by a grey jacket. She grabbed her folders and purse, she turned off the light and shut her door, heading down stairs.   
  
She at the kitchen table, watching her father shovel food into his mouth. She stared at him a look of pure disgust blanking showing in her beautiful features. He looked up at her, a piece of eggs dropping out of his mouth as he prepared to speak to her. She gagged and stood up.   
"Don't talk with your mouth full! Dende dad! Have some manners!" She grabbed an apple and a water bottle, she kissed her mom Goodbye and blew her dad one.   
"I have to go or I'll be late, Love you guys, Bai!" She stalked out of the house, hopping into her black Racing Aston Martin DBR1.(My God...Its sooo sexy..) She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel in her car, she was nervous. I mean, she hasn't been to school before, shes been home schooled, right now she could be a senior, but shes only a junior. She had to admit, her car was great, she went to America of the summer and won it in a street race. Yes, Little Marron was in a street race...She loved her cars, infact, Cars were a turn on (Oh yes they are..)The blonde haired beauty glanced out the window, looking into the sea, after all these years she couldn't ever get tired of those tides of pure beauty(CORNY! Okay, Enough of this...) She 'eeked' to herself and started up the car, enough mindless thoughts, she had to get to school! She speed off West, going the direction of Orange Star High.   
  
Trunks sighed and finally got out of bed, he looked at the clock, 7:32. Great. 2 year senior and still being late to classes. ' When will I learn?' He thought to himself, amused. He threw on his clothes and managed to get ready and get all of his stuff together before the first bell would ring. All he had to now was find the keys to his pitch black F250(Another sexy car..). After 5 minutes of searching, he found it under a pillow. Lucky him. The purple haired wonder was just about to walk out the door when it slammed into his face. He layed on the floor, arms crossed over his chest, scowling at the ceiling, seeing Goten's head popping up over him.   
"Heh heh...Hey Trunks...Buddy...Can I please get a ride to school?" He asked, he failed freshmen year and still needed credits to get out. Trunks got up and dusted himself off, he glared at Goten and pointed to the truck.   
"Go get in there, I need to find my keys. Again. Because of YOU!" He yelled, Goten ran to the truck and waited for Trunks to come. He could already tell today was going to be a looooong day.  
  
Marron tapped her pencil on her desk. 'This is completely and utterly pointless' She thought to herself. Shes never been to school before, but atleast she got filled in my Bra and Pan, who had years of learning from their bigger siblings...'Speaking of which...I wonder how their doing? I mean, We haven't talked for, Oh I don't know, 4 FRICKING YEARS!' Years ago, she was a short, pink obsessed immature girl. Now, Shes a tall, indepedent woman. A loud slam of the door came from the room knocked her out of the thoughts.   
"What the...?" She mumbled to herself, staring at the two tall males grinning sheepishly at the door. The teacher, MATH teacher mind you, scowled at them.   
"You two are late! And on the first day! I should have known better to think you two would have actually tried this year!" Mr. Marich scolded. The two sat down next to Marron in the back row, still stifling their laughs and throwing their stuff down next to the desks. Mr. Marich ran on and on about stuff that Marron could barely comprehend. All she was thinking about was the two most sexiest guys sitting next to her.   
  
Trunks glanced at Marron, leaning over to Goten.  
"She looks familar Goten..." He whispered to him.   
"Well, Ask her for her name!" He said softly back. Trunks leaned away from Goten and looked over at Marron.  
"Um...Do I know you from anywhere? Whats your name?" He said to her, giving her a charming smile. Marron melted on the inside, but on the outside, she raised a delicate eyebrow.  
"Well you should, My name is Marron, Trunks, No suprize you don't remember me.." Marron said, leaning on one hand, the thought popped up in her mind seconds before he even leaned over to Goten. She was thinking the same thing about them the first time she saw them, which triggered the memory. She watched, slightly amused at Trunks and Goten's reaction. After they got done choking on the air, they smiled and laughed, being quieted by the teacher.  
"Marron??"  
"Who knew?"  
"You look so different"  
"Yeah...."   
She smiled slightly, red rising to her cheeks lightly. Trunks and Goten let their eyes travel over her body, she looked good. Very good.  
"Um...Thank you?" She mumbled, her head downward.  
Goten and Trunks grinned, This year was going to be great...   
Author's Note: Hate, Like it, boring? Well, Review! I like reviews...::twitch:: PEANUT BUTTER IS THE MOO COW OF DESTRUCTION!!!! PREPARE FOR DOOOOOOMMMM!!!!! ::cough:: Review, You could give ideas, but I have the plot already planned out.   
~Bloodlust Night (Fear things that go bump in the night, Fear the scratching outside your window when your going to bed.) 


	2. Dreams

Trunks and Goten scanned the cafeteria, searching for an unmistakable blone head. Unfortuntly, lots of people had blonde hair. Trunks made a sound of triumph and smirked over at Goten.  
  
"Found her." Goten looked at where he was pointing, the blonde haired beauty chatting quietly with a friend. Both watched at other guy came up to her, sitting down next to their friend, and place a hand inches away from her thigh. Oh the rage. Soon they ended up laughing, Marron could take care of herself now. For she didn't mind giving the guy a hard slap across the face and her loud shrieking causing the other man to run out of the cafeteria in embarressment. She sat down like nothing happened, continuing the chat with her friend as the room went back to normal. Trunks and Goten walked over to her, grinning.  
  
"Good job, Mar-chan.."   
"Yeah, I didn't think you had it in you to hit someone.." Marron's eyes widened.  
"Did they tell you..?" Trunks and Goten exchanged confused looks.  
"What...?" Marron smirked, beaming.  
"Papa and Mama are training me now!" Marron crossed her arms over her chest, grinning at their reactions. As she would've thought, the two choked on the air for about 2 minutes and ended up smirking in the end.   
"So you'll train with us, won't you?  
"Yeah! It'll be fun..." Goten and Trunks looked down on her, puppy dog eyes and all.   
"Why the hell not, I haven't had a good spar in a while..." Marron said, an un-noticable blush streaking across her cheeks. Now, during all this talk, Marron's quiet friend had disappeared; Leaving just Marron and her two buddies.   
"Uh...You guys wanna sit with me? I mean, My friend kinda...ran away..." She said, giggling. Trunks smirked, and Goten grinning.   
"Sure..."  
After Trunks forced himself to write down some notes, afterword falling asleep on them.   
'I looked around, where was I again? Oh yeah, Marrons house..Where is she..? A looked at the opening door, my eyes widening comicly. There she was...In a see-thru bra, and a black thong. Now where did THIS Marron come from?? Oh well...She came at sat down on my lap, one hand snaking down her thong, and the other wrapping around my neck...I could get used to this..'  
SLAM!!!  
"TRUNKS!!! WAKE UP!! THIS IS NOT A TIME TO BE SLEEPING!!! DO YOU HEAR ME??!!" Screamed the teacher, slamming a book down on his desk. Trunks shot up.  
"WHERES THE FIRE??!!" Trunks yelled, Causing the class to erupt in giggles and laughter. Trunks smiled charmingly.  
'Ahh...School...And it begins again..'  
  
Goten, unlike Trunks, managed to write down all of his notes, and finish his class work with help from a girl next to him. Thanking her, he leaned his head on his arm, and started daydreaming.   
'We sat on in a tree, holding each others hand daintly. She leans over and kisses me softly on the cheek, pulling away blushing lightly, I blush too. I pull her into my arms, holding her tightly against me, never wanting to let go, She whispers three strong words into my ear..I lov-'   
"Goten...Class is over.." The girl next to me said, pushing me lightly. I woke up and yawned.   
"Alright..I'm up.." Goten said, smiling, a light blush on his cheeks from the dream.  
  
Marron woke up too, quite confused. She had a sex dream about the purple haired prince, and a cute romantic dream about the dark handsome warrior. 'Which one meant what? Did they mean anything at all..? Oh well, Guess I'll find out in time..'  
  
Little did she know, she actually would.  
  
(Author's Note: Like it? Love it? Do you want some more of it?? Oh well. Here it is finally, I've been going through some confusing times...I just got a boyfriend, but he didn't ask me out..We just made out for 40 minutes and decided what the hell...Do you think thats a good thing? He just broke up with his girlfriend..And I think he may be on the rebound...Please, someone give me advice, I'm new to this kind of stuff..) 


	3. Happy Day, Depressing Day

(AN! What I meant was, Goten and Trunks had the detailed dreams, and Marron had seperate simalar ones. Get it? If not, email me at Bloodlust_Vampiress@hotmail.com )  
A few weeks past, and Marron had adjusted to high school, and had taking a definate liking to Trunks Breifs. Of course, she couldn't tell him, it might ruin they're friendship, so she just decided to push her feelings aside. Shes been pulling off good grades, and help Goten with him harder subjects. (Not like that you dirty dirty people)   
She doesn't know why...But..depression is eatting away at her...Her soul is turning darker every day. Why you ask? She doesn't know, and neither do I. Its just waiting to burst out of her, one small move could make her explode with the darkness and hate formulating inside of her. Why must she be like this? She had a nice life, being held up in a small house in the middle of nowhere and had a ex-killer andriod for a mom, and a dad that died and came back to life later on. Life was great with warriors for parents. Just grand. Shes always been a daddy's girl, but he kinda suffocates her sometimes. She doesn't mind, only sometimes.....  
Marron sighed, she pulled on a tight black shirt and a dark red skirt. She slipped on a pair of black sandals, grabbed her school stuff and headed down stairs.   
Her parents were doing their usually early morning bickering. Over something stupid at that, who WAS going to get that last peice of that nice key lime pie...? Marron can solve it! She pulled out a fork and plate, stabbed the pie peice, ate it right infront of them with out them noticing right away. She swallowed the last bite and smiled up at them.   
"Solved"  
She walked off to her car, driving away happily. Her parents watched her leave in horror.  
When she got to school, Trunks greeted her as always. But this time, Goten wasn't around. Marron searched behind him and around him.  
"Wheres Goten?" She asked daintly. Trunks frowned for a second.  
"Hes sick.."   
"AAWWWW!!! Poor thing..I'll have to make him something after school.." Trunks' eyebrow twitched for a second without her noticing and he put on a puppy dog face.  
"Nothing for little 'ol me?" He whimpered. Marron could help it...She melted.   
"Of course...I'll give you a cookie!" Trunks faultered.  
"Anything else I can have..?" He smirked at her, while her eyes widened, her face turning red as a tomato.  
"Um..Er...Well...I..um..." She stuttered, looking down. When she started looking up, his face was already at hers, leaning in for a kiss. Trunks captured her lips with his and when she opened her mouth into a gasp, he allowed his tounge into her mouth. She clung onto him as if she were to fall, and his hands were running through her hair. When they parted, she had to catch her breath, and he had to smirk. Like a typical male. Marron blushed some more as Trunks swept a lock of golden hair out of her face.   
"Marron, beautiful, will you come out with me tonight..?" Trunks smiled charmingly, as she nodded. Then the bell rang. Trunks took her hand and they walked onto class together.  
Goten flipped through the channels of his parents house, his dad out training, and his mum cooking and cleaning stuff. Luckily leaving him alone. He heard from Trunks on the phone that morning that he was going to ask Marron out. He had forced a good luck and made a hasty goodbye. What luck he had with girls.  
Trunks and Marron stood alone at lunch,after they got done eatting with friends. Trunks held her, a slightly breeze causing her to snuggle in closer to him. She was so happy, one of her first boyfriends, How perfect. The bell rang, causing them both to growl softly. Trunks leaned down and kissed her softly, smirking as she returned the kiss. They both bid each other farewell and went to their seperate classes.  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE! I've decided, I hate men. I really, truely do at the moment. MY ASSHOLE BOYFRIEND, Now ex mind you has been being STUPIDLY immature. And I need to vent. Okay, I accidently told him I loved him. After a week of going out. I wrote him a note that said I'm so sorry, but I don't know if I mean it yet, give me time and I'll be able to say it when I'm for sure I'll mean it. Not so bad, right? WRONG! He got pissed about that, and vented to one of my best friends, and then, the nerve...and then he asked her to break up with me for him. She said yes. Joy. She didn't want to, but did anyway. And you know what? I was home sick, at the time and called and told me. I'm just feeling perfect. He is so immature! I mean, for a sophmore, really now...REALLY NOW??? How stupid is that? I'd like you to tell me your opinions on this...I'm so proud of mysel though..I haven't cried, OR cut myself over him. I mean, I usually do that..but I didn't..Messa Proud! ^~V PS! Sorry this chap was short, I'll try to make it up by having things actually HAPPEN in the next one..)  
  
Love,  
  
Bloodlust Night (Fear things that go bump in the night, Fear the scratching outside your window when your going to bed.) 


	4. PMS girlfriend

((Sorry people, I'm getting bored, so I'm going to flash this forward about a 2 months. Goten is single still, and Trunks and Marron are still going out. Things are going steady.))  
Marron giggled as Trunks picked her up, spinning around, he kissed her on the corner of her mouth before putting her on the ground. Trunks looked over to a dark looking Goten, he'd been wearing alot of black lately.  
"Hey Goten, why so glum chum?" Trunks laughed at his choice of words until Marron slapped him lightly.  
"Shut up, Trunks.." Marron glared at him, "Whats wrong Goten, your not yourself...And you haven't been for awhile..." Marron sat down next to him on the bench. Goten looked over at her, a flicker of emotion in his deep dark eyes, but it disappeared.   
"Nothing." He said, looking back at the ground. Marron sighed, shes giving up for now, but not forever. She stood up.  
"I'll be back later, buddy, so wait up for me." She said softly, and walked over to Trunks, taking his arm and walking away. Goten sighed, 'This is not going to be easy...'  
~*~  
  
Marron walked down the hall, going to meet her best girl friend, Kit, Goten, and Trunks. She walked into the cafeteria, searching the grounds with her sky blue eyes. Her eyes darted to the only lavender haired boy in this school, she grinned and started walking over to them. Seeing him lean down and peck her friend on the cheek quickly standing back up straight. She stopped, thoughts buzzing through her head.   
Why did Trunks just kiss her? I mean, it was only on the cheek, but still...Does he like her?? What if hes having an affair with her?? Maybe he was cheering her up for something...Maybe he didn't even mean it...Why did he kiss her?  
Marron put on a fake smile and walked up to them, Goten off to the side looking away in disgust. She glanced at him, 'Whats his problem?' Marron tapped Trunks on the shoulder, having him whip around really fast. Her eyes widened a little bit.  
"Heya Trunks!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, turning her head away from his so he wouldn't kiss her. Its not like she was mad, but she was upset, and he had his lips on something she did not want his lips to be on.   
Marron pulled back off of him, turning to a flushed Kit.  
"Heya Kit, Whats up, how ya feeling?" Marron asked, slightly narrowing her eyes at her. Kit stepped back a little.  
"I'm doing great Mar! Why wouldn't I be!? I went shopping at the mall..." Marron ended up tuning her out, she wasn't in the mood for fast talking preps at the moment. Marron looked over at Goten, walking over to him, leaving Trunks and Kit behind.  
"Hey Goten..." Marron looks up at his emotionless face, eyes watering a little on how her friend is turning out, making her remember her own depression. She hugged him tightly.  
"Come get some food with us, 'Ten!" She pulled on his arm, dragging him behind her as she left to Trunks and Kit. Goten didn't really make and moves to pull back, he didn't really mind. She was making more of an effort than his 'best friend' Trunks.  
Marron nibbled at her food, while Trunks shoved as much stuff as he can down his throat. Kit was on another diet, and Goten was eatting like a normal person. Marron sent a secretive glare over at Kit, then glaring at the ground, setting her food down and folding them in her lap, fidgeting.   
Goten glanced over at her, turning back to his food but he a double take so fast he could've gotten whip-lash. He looked over at Trunks, who was still eatting and talking to Kit about something no one can hear. He growled softly, catching the attention of the blonde beauty, looking up startled.   
"Goten?" Marron asked, her voice questioning but soft.  
"Its nothing, Mar-chan...Whats wrong?" Goten asked quietly. The blonde laughed nervously for a couple minutes, her almost sadistic giggling catching the attention of Trunks and Kit.   
"Oh! Its nothing! Really its nothing, Why should I be upset?! I'm happy!" Marron covered her mouth, her laughs hiding the sobs. Trunks raised an eyebrow.  
"Marron...Its alright you can just tell us when its that time of the month..." Kit laughed, being cut off by Marron's glare. ((Oi! Men, Those damn mother fuckin bastards. No offense any good males out there...oO ))  
"Hey...You alright Marron..?" Kit said, moving away slightly. Trunks winced when Marron moved her icy blue eyes over to his.   
"Excuse me?" Marron growled softly, having Trunks jump back.  
"Marron, it was a joke, heh heh heh.." Trunks opened his arms for a hug. "I just think you need a hug..."  
Marron stood up, brushing off her skirt and picked up her stuff, brushing past him.  
"Come on Goten, You can take me to lunch off campus, You're acting more like a senior than he is." Goten stood up, shrugging over to Trunks and Kit, and walked after her, his back pack swung over his shoulder carelessly.  
(I know, I know, Lovely, ain't it? Well, I thought it was alright, considering. Well, I hope you review, I'm sorry about any spelling errors, I don't have spell check and my stupid ass doesn't know how to spell.  
Bloodlust Night 


	5. Hit Me

Goten and Marron laughed together in a small cafe, eatting sandwiches and having some coffee. The two friends talking about meaningless things, telling jokes and making each other feel better.   
  
"So..." Marron said casually, throwing it in a conversation. "Do you know whats up with Kit and Trunks?" Goten looked up at her almost startled.   
  
"I don't know anything..Trunks doesn't really tell me things anymore.." Goten said looking down, but then looking back up again, giving a small smile and laying his hand on hers. "But you know if anything important was said, I would tell you Mar-chan.." Marron blushed lightly, smiling up at him, eyes glazing over with a layer of tears.  
  
"Thanks 'Ten..This means a lot to me.." Marron blinked away her tears, smiling up at him again. She looked at her watch, eyes widening at the time. "Eek! Goten! School started five minutes ago!" She grabbed her purse and folders, standing up. Goten picking up his back pack and together both zoomed (Ha! Funny word...) out of the cafe.   
  
Marron and Goten arrived at school panting and laughing. Trunks had already gone to his class he had with Kit this hour, and her and Goten had their class together. English. Both of them enjoyed it, and Marron helped him with some of the harder stuff. They both walked down the hall quietly, whispering and laughing to one another.   
  
"Marron, Goten, nice of you to join us.." Ms. Clegg said, smiling coyly and handing them each a paper, shooing them off to the back of the class where they sat, Then moving on to the next lecture.   
  
Marron and Goten went over the papter together, finishing it with minutes to spare. So, while the teacher was still teaching something, they wrote notes to each other.   
  
(This is the note people, don't be confused.)  
  
G-san  
Heya, that paper was too easy...Don't you think? So, I had fun at lunch today, thanks for taking me out. I was obviously mad and Trunks' behavior and Kit being her stupid self. I don't know why Goten..But them two being near each other bothers me..I mean, I don't think Trunks would ever cheat on me..Do you think he would?  
-M-chan  
  
Goten went over the note, picking up his pencil and writing back to her.  
  
M-Chan-  
No problem for lunch, it was great for me too. I don't blame you for thinking that, I was thinking the same. I don't want to tell you anything bad, but Trunks has cheated on girls in the past. I don't think he'd do it again though..I'm sorry for telling you this, but don't jump to conclusions yet. Lets try to think of some logical things and build off of that..  
-G-san  
  
Marron read over the letter, frowning slightly. She smiled slightly over at Goten and wrote him a quick letter before the bell rang.  
  
G-san-  
Yeah, we'll think of things after school okay? Come over to my house at around 5:00 and we'll talk and do stuff, alright? I'll talk to you later, buddy..  
-M-chan  
PS-Thanks for telling me anyway, You did the right thing...  
  
-End of all note writing-  
  
Marron handed him the note, and they walked out of class. Goten stuffed the note in his pocket after reading it and turned around to agree with her when she wasn't there. Goten looked around, highly confused. Then he saw a lavender haired prince talking to a blonde beauty off against the lockers. Goten glared and walked over to them, hearing their slightly raised voices.  
  
"Marron! I was just joking! Can't you take a fucking joke??" Trunks said, snapping loudly. Marron turned away, eyes watering as she glared at the ground.  
  
"No, Now fuck off.." Marron said quietly. Trunks growled, making her eyes snap up to meet his. Trunks raised his fist, sending it for her cheek when a hand grabbed onto it.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you.."  
(Bwhahahahah!! I'm evil aren't I?? I know I know, I'll get the other one up in about a week, I've been in a writers block..It sucked. Well, Tylers still an ass, but I haven't talked to him since the day before 'he' broke up with me. Oh well, good riddance. I wanted to thank my advice people and reviewers! "chocolateblood" - Thanks a BUNCH! You cheered me up very very much!, "Legolas Luver" - Thank you! I know not ALL men are mean...Only most of the population, take away a handful...And thank you to my reviewers! "Starry-Eyez888", "punky gal", "Litesea2", and "shu-shane". I thank you all very much!  
-Bloodlust_Night) 


	6. War?

-Last time...-  
  
"No, Now fuck off.." Marron said quietly. Trunks growled, making her eyes snap up to meet his. Trunks raised his fist, sending it for her cheek when a hand grabbed onto it.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you....."  
  
-Chapter 6 -- War-  
  
Trunks whipped around, snarling loudly, catching the attention of near by people.   
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing??" Trunks growled, glaring up at the tall man. (Haha! Trunks didn't get his tallness from his father..::snicker::)  
  
"I'm stopping you from making the most worst desision of your life!" Marron gazed up at her savior in wonder, tears falling down her cheeks. She moved off to the side, sobbing slightly as the two men agrued.  
  
"She was trained! Its not like she couldn't take a small slap.." Trunks yelled at the other angry man.   
  
"But shes a girl! Shes one of God's greatest gifts! You're the male! You're supposed to defend them, not beat them!" Goten said back trying not to raise his voice any louder, he whirled around quickly to face Marron.   
  
"He hasn't touched you before has he?" Goten said, his onyx depths staring into her blue pools.   
  
"No.." Marron looked down, ashamed at herself for being upset over nothing. Goten reached out and gently pulled her chin up.  
  
"You did nothing wrong, Mar-chan...You did the right thing.." Goten fell forward a little bit, growling and turned around back to Trunks, the one who pushed him.   
  
Thats when the war started.   
  
Students yelled out in suprise as the two men fought with each other, knocking into lockers and pushing people out of their way. Most of them fled, others took refuge in a class room.   
  
Marron sat in a corner, sobbing heavily. But slowed as Goten's words sunk into her head..''You did the right thing.." He had said, and meant them. Marron knew she didn't do anything wrong, maybe pushed him a little too far, but did nothing wrong.   
  
Thats when darkness consumed her....  
  
Her eyes fluttered open daintly, she blinked a couple times before opening her eyes fully. 'Where am I again...?' She thought, confused. 'Oh yeah! The school...I didn't know schools had comfy beds...Oh God, I feel stupid..I'm in my room..' She slapped her forehead, stumbling up. 'I'm such an idiot...Wait a sec..How did I get here??'   
  
The confused blonde looked around in her room, eyes snapping to a dark haired warrior sleeping peacfully on a chair next to her bed. She frowned at his cuts and bruises, but smiled at the small victory smirk on his lips. Marron got up quietly, going to to bathroom and got some anti-biotics(sp prolly wrong..) and a cold rag with some ice in it. She padded back to her room and set the things down on her table, nudging the sleeping figure gently to wake up.  
  
"Time to get up now..." She said softly. The raven haired man woke up with a start.  
  
"Are you okay? Did you sleep ok? I'm sorry I got wrapped up in the fight.." Goten spoke quickly, Marron smiled at him again, dabbing his wound carefully, frowning as he winced.  
  
"I'm fine, I slept well, and as for the fight..Are you okay?!" She put a small bandaid on his forehead before moving on to the next injury.   
  
"I'm fine..I've been through worse.." Goten said quietly, letting her bandage him up. Marron sighed quietly, checking him over before sitting across from him on the bed.   
  
"Thank you, Goten...You'll be my hero..." Marron said softly, her icy eyes looking up into his onyx orbs. Her pinkish lips turned up into a smile as his did, they both leaned forward.....  
  
(Sorry people, I was bored so I decided to leave you in suspense again..-.- I know I know, I'll TRY to get the other one up soon..)  
  
Bloodlust Night 


End file.
